Prank
by MariSeverus
Summary: Hermione y Snape, se han casado. Pero Hermione tiene deseos de hacer su vida, algo más interesante. De todas formas, eso le traerá a los recuerdos; los viejos tiempos estudiantiles
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, este es un fic muy viejo. A principios del año (08) que no terminé de publicar. Ya he completado varios sevmiones, solo que no me he dado a la tarea de publicar los capítulos completos. Profesor enamorado y Amor en tiempos de recesión, tienen sus capítulos casi terminados, pero por obras del destino yo casi no me he dedicado a ellos.

En fin, saludos y besos a mis lectores. Sobra el resto.

MariSeverus.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto, le pertenece a JK Rowling

* * *

_Las cinco de la mañana. ¿Quién demonios se despertaba a las cinco de la mañana? Pues, Severus Snape lo hacía y qué ruido estaba haciendo. Se sentó en la cama, fastidiada. Llena de sueño y de cansancio. Ese hombre iba a terminar por matarla y por sobretodas las cosas; por aquel chistesito que había soltado en la fiesta de navidad._

_Desde ese día, solo quiso ahorcarlo de una forma muy especial, como esa esposa amable que era. Lo miró sentarse en la cama y acomodar sus pantalones, mientras las cinco de la mañana, aún seguía sonando en su cabeza._

_- Son las cinco de la mañana, Severus Snape!_

_- ¿Y qué quieres que haga, Hermione Granger? Ya es hora de que te despiertes y comiences con tu trabajo- le dijo, mirándola con una sonrisa maliciosa. Inspiró, recogiendo su varita y encendiendo una pequeña lámpara. Hermione se había cubierto el rostro, como si se tratara de un vampiro y de la luz del sol._

_- Tengo que dormir. Mi trabajo comienza a las ocho treinta._

_- Lo lamento, pero no soporto la pereza- le dijo con una sonrisa burlona y caminó hacia el salón, cerrando la puerta. Hermione se mordió el labio con violencia y se hizo daño._

_- ¡Ay!- se quejó- Cuando ponga mis manos sobre tu cuello, Severus Snape... Desearás no haber nacido, para que te golpeé una mujer._

_Se sentó en la cama, tratando de dormir. No pudo, por más que quiso. Severus ya la había despertado. Le dio algunos golpes a la almohada y se tumbó en la cama, con mucha molestia. Su esposo solía ser quisquilloso cuando quería._

_Y mientras estaba quejándose mentalmente, tuvo una idea muy particular. Ladeó la cabeza y miró su varita con una enorme sonrisa. Bueno, nada que él no supiera, lo dañaría. No demasiado._

_Iba a jugarle, una bromita. Total. Él no se enteraría. Tal cuál ocurrió en su pasado. Cuando le jugaron algunas bromas pesadas. Iba a revivir algunos de sus peores recuerdos. Él se lo había buscado aquella vez y justamente en ese preciso momento, se lo estaba buscando. Hacer memoria no le haría mal_.


	2. Chapter 2

- En verdad, Severus. Deberían dejar esas riñas ya. Están muy adultos para eso. Aunque es divertido hacerlo- le dijo Dumbledore en el desayuno y Snape, no le contestó.

Jugar con Hermione, tenía sus ventajas y sus desventajas.

Alzó la cabeza, cuando Hermione entraba en el gran comedor. La miró con detenimiento, no supo por qué. Algo estaba mal con lo que estaba mirando. No tenía ni la mínima idea de qué era. Entonces lo supo. Pero lo supo muy tarde. Hermione se tambaleó con fuerza y varios estudiantes se levantaron asombrados. Severus fue el primero.

Porque para nadie era un secreto; que ambos estaban casados. Que eran marido y mujer. Desde allí empezaron las bromas. Ambos se odiaban, desde que ella era una joven y él, bueno él seguía siendo viejo. Pero desde que se habían casado, no hacían otra cosa que jugarse bromas "inocentes" el uno al otro.

En la fiesta de navidad, Severus había estado lanzando insinuaciones de su vida privada. En la fiesta de Halloween, Hermione había decidido vestirse de forma seductora y juntarse con Ronald Weasley. Nunca lo habían visto tan enfadado,desde que ella había ayudado a Neville en el tercer curso.

Entonces, se desmayó frente a ellos. Severus apartó su silla con brusquedad y caminó hacia ella, su capa ondeaba y parecía que saldría volando. Se arrodilló junto a ella y la levantó del suelo, unos centímetros.

- ¿Hermione?- preguntó Minerva, que le había alcanzado al poco tiempo. Severus la miró con atención. ¿Y si solo estaba bromeando? Pues cómo saberlo, si pasaban de broma en broma.

- Estoy seguro de que todo tiene una explicación y que estará bien- dijo Dumbledore, a los asustados estudiantes. Severus terminó de levantarla del suelo y la contempló en silencio, su rostro de preocupación jamás se había visto. No tan real.

- La llevaremos a la enfermería.

Al entrar en la enfermería, el diagnóstico no podía ser peor para Snape. Sin duda, estaba comenzando a creer que las bromas pronto se acabarían entre ellos.

- ¡Efectivamente!- dijo la enfermera Poppy-. ¡Hermione está muy enferma! Es una enfermedad muy rara y además, está embarazada.

El rostro de Snape, se había puesto blanco como la cera.

- ¿Embarazada?- repitió Dumbledore- Pues eso es muy bueno. Pero ¿De qué enfermedad estamos hablando, Poppy?

- Pues... Es muy rara. No estoy segura de su nombre. Llegué a ver un caso así, solo una vez.

- ¿Los síntomas?

- Pues... Primero comenzará a sangrar, varias veces. Perderá la memoria, no podrá caminar. Tendrá que estar detrás de ella. Además, tendrá tartamudeos y su lengua se enrollará antes de hablar.

- ¿Y eso es todo?

- Jaquecas, dolores abdominales bruscos. Insomnio de vez en cuando.

Severus pensaba que con el embarazo era suficiente. Promfey había cerrado las cortinas con una inspiración profunda y en cuanto nadie pudo ver, miró en dirección a Hermione.

- Creo que exageraste, lo matarás de un infarto.

- Él tiene la culpa.


End file.
